<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me this existence is not a theory (but a miracle) by jeongyeonasaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673346">tell me this existence is not a theory (but a miracle)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur'>jeongyeonasaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Im Nayeon was about to give up on everything but then she was dared to date one of the first years in order to get more money. She chose the prettiest first year: Chou Tzuyu. But not everything seemed normal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me this existence is not a theory (but a miracle)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonderment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ponder, my love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think about the trees,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>the air,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>the sky,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>and its breeze.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me this existence is not a theory,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But a miracle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-F.S Yousaf</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Nay! Are you too much of a coward to do it?” Jihyo was laughing while her arm was wrapped around a girl’s waist, must be her toy for the week. The junior was making her do something again and as someone who often gets in trouble for literally doing nothing, she kept refusing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon rolled her eyes, “It’s not that. I just feel bored because those girlies fawn over me every single time they get the chance to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon was the one to laugh this time, “Nayeon-unnie, have this. Nayeon-unnie, here, I made you something.” The girl was mimicking the voices of the first years who gave Nayeon gifts for Valentine’s Day. Normally the day would be tolerable but that was, by far, the worst Valentine’s she ever experienced. She called it quits and told Jeongyeon that she will head home as soon as lunch came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Girls from left to right kept giving her chocolates (which she hates) and flowers (another thing she hates the most). For Nayeon, chocolates are poison to the mind. Sweet at first but eventually, when one gets too much, it becomes a pain (toothache and migraine). For the flowers, Nayeon thinks it’s useless because it signifies that no matter how beautiful something can be, it will eventually wither and die. Gardeners were often asked how they choose flowers for their shops. They all have the same answer: </span>
  <em>
    <span>the prettiest ones</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At a young age, Nayeon learned what it meant to get the best flowers first. Even though they smell divine and look ethereal, they all have a secure future of being withered and dying because no more nutrients enter the stem. Just like relationships, they all end eventually. Every relationship starts off with happiness, rainbows, and sunshines end then when the struggles come, one will always walk away and leave. Nayeon doesn’t want another </span>
  <em>
    <span>flower</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wither.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo never saw Nayeon looking so bored. Before, they would extort money from other freshmen and sophomores but then suddenly switched. Nayeon became bored with it. Truth be told, the oldest girl was their main source of money because everyone adores her. No matter what kind of trouble Nayeon gets into, she somehow still appears charming and gets away with almost anything. But for them, Jeongyeon and Jihyo, they torment freshmen through fear and intimidation. Jeongyeon isn’t much of a flirt since she’s so sure she wants to settle with her loud and clumsy girlfriend. Jihyo gets what she wants from older girls she plays around with. As for their other expenses (like maintaining the condo they rent for their own), it’s pretty much up to Nayeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to get money from the younger students. They pretty much offer it to Nayeon in exchange for a short conversation or even a date (if they’re lucky). But these days, Nayeon had been laying low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking of moving away,” Nayeon said. Her two friends suddenly kept quiet. In a snap, the atmosphere became heavy and awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo looked at the girl beside her, “Three mix time. Go home, doll.” When the girl left, the youngest among the three sat beside Nayeon, “What’s up, Unnie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she didn’t answer, Jeongyeon continued to play with the coin between her fingers. “Is it that time of the year again?” She was pertaining to the death of Nayeon’s parents. It’s been ten years since the accident that took Nayeon’s parents away. Jeongyeon and Jihyo met her before the death of her parents and they saw how Nayeon changed after that. She became aloof, apathetic, almost cruel and too careless all in all. She was (and still) too damaged that all she cared for was gone in a snap. From her playful wit, she became distant and cold. From being the warm and people-person she was, she suddenly became aloof. It was as if she turned her back on the world when she realized that she could no longer see her parents. When Nayeon went to her Aunt’s house, the most cliché thing happened: she was mistreated. It was during high school that they started getting money from other people. That’s when they decided to get a place where they would pay for it so that Nayeon could have a space of her own, away from her Aunt. It worked. Although it was hard at first because before, Nayeon was just living in a room that was located at the outskirts of town. Plus the food was another issue. Jeongyeon and Jihyo had to pretend from their parents that they were eating more and more each day just so they could give some to their friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>College was a different story. Although Nayeon was pretty much sleeping through classes, she did excel in them. Plus the fact that she was a swimmer for the school swimming team made it easier for her to get a scholarship. The problem is: Nayeon hates being pressured. She was swimming before because she was enjoying it but now that she’s swimming in order to survive? She’s not, in the least, happy. She was actually considering dropping out and just going to a far province to be a farmer or a helper, she doesn’t care. For Nayeon, ever since her parents died, everything meant nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, it’s just boring. I’m tired of those girls trying to get my attention when I don’t even want theirs to begin with,” she took a stick of reds and lit it up. As soon as nicotine entered her lungs, she felt relaxed. “I’ll just leave and be a bimbo or whatever it is that makes money just by having sex with different people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s disgusting,” Jeongyeon flipped the coin and caught it mid air. Though they were not struggling as much as before, they did, however, develop a bad habit of wasting money because they didn’t earn it. They merely held out their hands and money came. Nayeon got her inheritance money from the insurance when she turned eighteen. But that didn’t stop her from accepting the monetary benefits of being the most adored girl in the campus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon chuckled and took another puff of cigar, “It’s just too boring these days. I don’t know why you aren’t getting bored with that girlfriend of yours. She’s always all over you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Jihyo who snickered this time, “Oh trust me. She’s all over Sana when they’re alone. I still feel scared because of the last time she accidentally sent me a message for her girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon kicked Jihyo but they only laughed after. Nayeon laughed but she felt like something was still missing. Whatever it was, she didn’t know and neither did she care. She never cared about anything in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an hour before lunch time and Nayeon was already waiting outside the building for Jihyo and Jeongyeon. Since the two are classmates and Nayeon’s the only one in a different building, it’s been a silent agreement that whoever finishes first, must go to the other’s building. In this case, Nayeon finished first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw a couple of first years looking at her. She waved at them and accepted some gifts (mostly the food ones). Jihyo saw her first and called her name, “Nabongs!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon said goodbye to some freshmen and walked up to her best friends, “They’re persistent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Nay, I saw a new face earlier. I think she’s new,” Jeongyeon was busy texting while saying those words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the middle of the year? Who would transfer at this time?” she turned to her friend and took her phone away. “I know you love your girlfriend but we really need to eat lunch before the cafeteria gets crowded. You’re paying today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not everyone knew that Jeongyeon was loaded. She’s basically a princess because of her dad’s business. But since she said no to succeeding the business, she’s just keeping everything lowkey. Her parents still adore her though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, “I’ll treat you a month worth of lunch if you could make the new girl date you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon raised her eyebrow. “Really?” she placed a hand on her waist to try to intimidate her best friend but the younger girl just chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet she’d say no to you even though a normal student would die to be in her shoes,” Jeongyeon waved her black credit card in front of her. “Any kind of lunch for a month.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call,” Nayeon looked around. “What’s her name? I said I won’t date anyone anymore but this is for food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m not mistaken, it’s Tzuyu. Chou Tzuyu,” Jihyo was the one to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chou Tzuyu?” Nayeon repeated the name as if she heard it somewhere before. Although when her memory failed to pull out the details, she dropped it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was when they were about to walk away when someone spoke, “Yes?” Nayeon’s head turned around. She saw a tall girl with wide eyes and brown hair looking at them. She had to admit, the girl was probably the prettiest in the campus. It’s amazing how someone can look </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> attractive. The girl had an immaculate aura. It felt holy to be in her presence. Nayeon was so sure that she didn’t know who that girl was but she wanted her calming presence around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, who are you?” she asked. By this time, students were already looking at them. It was enough that Nayeon was drawing attention. But with Jihyo and Jeongyeon with her, it’s almost illegal not to look. Plus the gorgeous woman standing in front of them, looking like she didn’t have much care about anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Chou Tzuyu. You just said my name,” Tzuyu answered her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon stared at the tall girl and then at Jeongyeon. She walked up to Tzuyu and said, “You’re pretty. Wanna date me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon almost threw her bag. Jihyo was just standing there, petrified because of what she just witnessed. Nayeon never asked anyone out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tzuyu met Nayeon’s eyes. The older girl felt a pull inside her so she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” the answer Nayeon received surprised her too. It looked as if Tzuyu didn’t know what she was getting herself into. Not that Nayeon thought of that as well but nonetheless, people heard everything loud and clear. Tzuyu, the new student, was now dating Im Nayeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you around, darling,” Nayeon winked and pulled Jihyo and Jeongyeon out of the building. Deep inside, her heart wouldn’t stop beating rapidly. She didn’t care much if she had just met Tzuyu. Call it instinct but Nayeon felt like her decision was right. It wasn’t everyday that she would decide on something so rashly though. Even her friends found it weird. Normally, it would take two to three days before she would ask someone out, mainly because she wants to know whether or not the person is good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to have taken a liking of her,” Jihyo breaks the silence while they were eating. As always, people started flocking the cafeteria just when they were about to finish. “What’s up with that, Nay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon shrugged and finished her food, “I don’t know. She’s pretty and it didn’t seem like she actually knows who I am so might as well try to date a student normally?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think that we can be normal in this weird school? Sure, we get the best of the best kind of education but it’s suffocating here,” Jeongyeon cleaned up just before she stood up. “The last thing we would be is normal in this place. Even the food served to us isn’t normal. It’s made of the finest ingredients the city could provide. If you ask me, we’re too privileged.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Regardless, we are still sure to succeed in the future. Something I didn’t know was possible,” Nayeon stood up. “Let’s go. I don’t want to see the stares of the people here. Every time they look at me, I feel like a part of me dies because of their expectations. Pretty sure they’re all over the new girl now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor first year,” Jihyo chuckled and followed her. Since seniors and juniors had less load, they went to Nayeon’s dorm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around three in the afternoon, she finished reading her book and looked out the window. Nayeon noticed that the sky was getting dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting dark,” Nayeon stated the obvious. Jihyo turned to her and listened, “I’m going to buy food and candles. We might lose power again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to come with you?” Jeongyeon asked. “I can help you carry stuff,” she continued. The oldest shook her head before grabbing her coat and an umbrella. Nayeon didn’t forget to light a stick while walking. People say that smoking is as good as killing yourself but for Nayeon, it’s the closest thing she can get to feeling alive. Every puff of nicotine that enters her system reminds her that she is breathing and that she will continue to do so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thunder roared and soon, rain started pouring. It didn’t seem like it was sunny just earlier because of how heavy the rain was. Nayeon stomped on her cigarette stick and entered the convenience store.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good day! Welcome to Magesty’s” the cashier greeted her. She smiled and waved at the girl before proceeding to the ready to eat section of the store. She took one for each of them and a couple of beers as well. Of course, Nayeon also took some candles. She went to the cashier and paid for all the stuff she took. As soon as she exited the store, she took another stick and tried to light it up. But as she was doing so, she saw a familiar figure walking in the rain. She shoved the stick inside her pocket and followed the person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon was so sure that this person was none other than Tzuyu, the girl she asked out earlier. But why was Tzuyu walking in the rain with nothing but herself? Nayeon couldn’t think of a rational reason so she kept following the girl. Tzuyu turned at the corner and crouched. “Did you wait long? I’m sorry,” the girl said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a peek and saw that Tzuyu was talking to a little puppy. By the looks of it, the pup was only around three months. It was shivering too. “It’s going to die,” before she could stop her own mouth, Tzuyu looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, human?” Tzuyu stood up and carried the dog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon scoffed, “I saw you walking in the rain. Is it bad to worry that you might catch a cold? Now I also have to think of how to bury that pup after it dies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu glared at her. Which made Nayeon chuckle a little. It’s very rare for people to have the guts to actually stare at her, let alone glare. The little chuckle turned into a laugh, “You amuse me. Continue that and we might even last a week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would last?” the taller girl cradled the shivering dog and started walking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Wait! I’m still talking to you,” Nayeon called out but Tzuyu just looked at her as if she was bored and continued walking. The girl chuckled once again. “Interesting. Really interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She caught up with the girl and shared the shade of the umbrella. “Where are you taking that puppy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl shrugged, “Anywhere with shade.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not take her home?” she asked. Tzuyu stopped walking, which made Nayeon bump her face on the girl’s back. “Geez, don’t you consider that you’re tall and you can injure people walking behind you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t take her,” Tzuyu cutely raised the puppy and confirmed it’s gender.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you live? Let’s walk there and then decide whether or not you can keep the puppy,” Nayeon said. Tzuyu looked at her and led the way. Upon reaching the place where the girl lives, she gasped. “You live here? Is it even habitable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu looked at the old shine with holes on the roof. “I guess? The landlady told me that if I clean everyday, I can stay here for free.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Landlady? This place is a public place. How does she look?” Nayeon wanted to scold the girl but the way Tzuyu looked so innocent made her stop. She didn’t want to ruin the girl’s image of the landlady’s kindness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She always wore a green shirt and a hat,” the girl confirmed Nayeon’s hunch that it was the streetsweeper who made the arrangement with Tzuyu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, “Where did you come from to trust a random stranger like that?.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu smiled proudly, “I was sent from heaven.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The confidence oozed from her that Nayeon almost believed her. “Fine. If you don’t want to tell me, I won’t force you. But give me the puppy and follow me. You stay with me from now on,” she gave the umbrella to Tzuyu and took the puppy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Is this place not good?” the taller girl questioned her. Good wasn’t even close. The place was a disaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon didn’t respond and took her phone to send a message to her friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>To: NaJeongHyo GC</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nay: go home. I’ll take a girl home.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeong: I TOLD YOU SHE’S MAKING OUT WITH SOMEONE ALREADY!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hyo: Disgusting. Clean this place up before we come back.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in silence. As they passed by a pet shop, Nayeon stopped and bought some dog food and vitamins. She looked at Tzuyu who was busy having a staredown with the puppy. She couldn’t help but chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s an extra room beside mine. Take Chewy with you and use that room,” Nayeon pointed at the door as soon as they entered the condo unit. She didn’t look back and went straight to her room as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu followed her and went inside the door she opened. She found a clean room with what looks like some fresh sheets and a closet full of towels. Tzuyu opened her gym bag and took some clothes out. It was all she had because that was all she could buy with the money she earned by cleaning. A knock disturbed her trail of thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after, Nayeon’s head peeked through the small opening, “I have some clothes here. I’ve never used them so you can have it.” she entered the room and gave Tzuyu a whole pile of clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Tzuyu said. She stared at Nayeon who was busy checking Chewy. She found it odd how the girl smiled and petted the dog. She wondered how Nayeon could find it in her to help someone she barely even knew. “Why are you helping me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon looked at her and gave a sad smile, “I know what it’s like to have nothing. I don’t want people to experience it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a weird human,” Tzuyu walked towards the bathroom. And then she returned to the room to ask Nayeon one thing, “How do you get water?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looked at her like she grew another head, “Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing like that in heaven,” Nayeon couldn’t help but laugh at what Tzuyu had said. She taught Tzuyu how to use the shower and then went to the kitchen to cook dinner for the both of them. And then she remembered that she bought food for her and her friends. She decided to ditch cooking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tzuyu, after washing up, come here and join me for dinner,” Nayeon suddenly stopped and thought about why she helped the girl in the first place. Tzuyu wasn’t really her type. Actually, aside the angelic features the girl has, she wasn’t anything more. Nayeon couldn’t figure out why she wanted to help. She saw a lot of people struggling before but it’s the first time that she actually initiated. The formless pull she felt was there as well. Just like the first time that she met the girl, the urge to be around her was there again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu grew accustomed to living with Nayeon. Normally, she’d buy warmers to survive the night, now she just leaves money on the table with a note that says that it’s for food. Nayeon doesn’t complain but she buys dog food instead. Chewy was taken to the vet the other day because she needed some shots and vitamins anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me again why we can’t go to your condo? It’s been days,” Jeongyeon was whining while they were on their way to the cafeteria. Nayeon just kept quiet and continued typing on her phone. “Nay, come on. I’m beat, I want to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go home to your place. I’m occupied. My place won’t be available,” she went to fall in line. Jihyo looked at her with suspicion and just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Jeong. Nayeon’s paying for our food today anyway,” the youngest among the trio pulled Jeong towards their table. “She’s hiding something,” Jihyo said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeong stared at Nayeon’s back, observing any odd behaviors. That’s when she noticed the scratches on her friend’s legs, “And that is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet but we’ll find out soon,” Jihyo smiled and then turned to Nayeon who was on her way to them. Jeongyeon tried to look at Nayeon’s arms only to find some scratches as well. It bothered her to see her best friend since high school looked sort of injured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon didn’t say much during lunch, she only spoke when needed and just continued scrolling through her phone. Jeongyeon and Jihyo didn’t say much. Before lunch ended a girl walked up to them with a smile on her face, “Hi, Nayeon-unnie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The oldest of the trio looked at the girl with a bored face, “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, if it’s okay with you, do you want to hang out after class? My treat,” the girl asked. Brave, Jeongyeon thought. She waited for Nayeon’s response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ve heard,” Nayeon put her phone inside her bag before speaking again. “I’m dating Chou Tzuyu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” the girl looked like she was about to cry. Nayeon didn’t bat an eye. It was all it took for the girl to turn around and run away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was harsh,” Jihyo whistled and then stood up. “Well, since we can’t hang with you today, might as well go home. Come on, Jeong. Let’s visit Sana and Momo,” she pulled the girl away from Nayeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Tzuyu was busy eating her own sandwich on her way to her next class when she bumped into a girl, “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Chou Tzuyu,” the girl said. Tzuyu looked at her with skeptic eyes, “She’s mine.” the girl ran away. Confused, she didn’t bother asking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, Chew, must you play bite with me every time,” Nayeon’s laughter echoed inside her unit. Tzuyu was in the living room, doing her homework. While for Nayeon, she took Chew inside her room so that the younger girl could concentrate. Chewy wouldn’t stop biting Tzuyu’s toe so Nayeon had to do something. Tzuyu and Nayeon don’t talk much when they are home. But Nayeon liked the idea that they were ‘dating’ because it saves her so much time to reject people. Besides, it’s not like Tzuyu was demanding anything from her. It doesn’t even feel like they’re dating actually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon’s playtime with Chew was cut short when the doorbell rang. She immediately ran outside her room only to find Tzuyu standing by the door with Jihyo and Jeongyeon staring at her. Jeongyeon immediately grabbed the girl’s collar and spoke through zipped lips, “Are you the one hurting our Nayeon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu looked at Nayeon with confused eyes, “When did I ever hurt you, Nayeon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeong! Let her go!” as if by cue, Chewy barked. Jeongyeon looked at the puppy and immediately melted. It was as if Tzuyu disappeared and Jeongyeon’s focus was suddenly on Chewy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Puppy!” Jeongyeon rushed to Chewy and carried her. “Precious. Baby. I love this creature already,” the way the girl spoke in her baby voice creeped Nayeon out. But her focus suddenly went to Jihyo who was looking at her with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better start explaining if you don’t want me to go all mom mode on you, Nay,” Jihyo crossed her arms and waited for an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing’s happening. She just didn’t have any place to stay,” Nayeon pointed at Tzuyu while explaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu frowned, “I have a place to stay. It’s not the most ideal but it’s enough. I can leave if it is what your friends want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not leaving. That abandoned shrine is not a place for a girl. It’s dangerous,” Nayeon rolled her eyes. “I swear, I told you two that I was preoccupied. It’s mainly because of this girl right here,” she pointed at the dog that was being smooched by Jeongyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care, I was just worried because you have scratches all over your legs and arms,” Jeong suddenly spoke. She made her way to the couch and just spent time with Chewy. Nayeon moved to the side so that Jihyo could enter as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about me, Nayeon.,” Tzuyu smirked and tilted her head. “Angels don’t die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do look like an angel but I swear, that won’t work on bad people. People with bad intentions are everywhere in this time. Better be safe than sorry,” Nayeon closed the door. “Since you two are here, I will go buy food. Jeong, take care of the house. Make sure Chew doesn’t pee everywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could leave, Tzuyu held her hand. “Wait. Take this,” the girl slid a ring on her finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to marry yet,” Nayeon chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Humans are so silly,” Tzuyu ruffled her hair. “It has my power. If you’re in danger, I will know. You better be careful, Nayeon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you have powers,” Nayeon chuckled and took her coat. She left and then went out of the unit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the convenience store, Nayeon bought everything that her friends would like. She felt like she was being watched but she shrugged and continued with her goal. It wasn’t until it got dark that she felt the presence become stronger. As she turned by the alley, a girl blocked her way. She would have remained calm but when she saw the glimpse of a knife on the girl’s side, she felt cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you? What do you need?” Nayeon asked. She took a step back, like an animal being cornered by its prey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Im Nayeon,” she recognized the voice of the girl who asked her out earlier. “If I can’t have you, no one will,” the girl charged at her with the knife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, Nayeon closed her eyes. She waited for the sudden thrust either on her heart or stomach but nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw Tzuyu standing in front of her with an arm around her waist and another around her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Tzuyu looked at her with golden eyes. Nayeon felt the cold wind around her. She noticed something white behind Tzuyu. It looked like feathers. Her aura almost looked golden and she got the feeling that she wanted to bow. That’s when everything clicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you have wings,” Nayeon broke free from the hug. She looked behind Tzuyu and saw the girl with the knife still on Tzuyu’s back. “Tzuyu, she stabbed you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh,” Tzuyu turned around and pushed the girl away. It was as if time stopped in that small area where they were. “Not to worry, it doesn’t matter,” the winged girl pulled the knife out of her. It immediately healed like nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the,” Nayeon reached out to touch where the wound was. “Hospital,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu laughed, “I told you.” the angel chuckled and pulled Nayeon closer, “Angels don’t die, Nayeon. We’re immortal. Now, I told you to be careful, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was careful, but who am I to know that she was going to kill me for turning her down,” Nayeon nervously replied. The close proximity between the two of them made her heart race. “Uhm, you can let me go now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu hugged her again and sighed, “You know, angels get sent here on Earth because they’re about to be sinful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Nayeon looked up to see Tzuyu’s eyes turn back to brown. Her wings disappeared and she suddenly looked normal again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not care about humans,” Tzuyu looked up. “I was sent here to learn how to appreciate humans. I witnessed someone being murdered in front of me but I didn’t bat an eye. Although I save animals in a blink of an eye. And then I was told by the Man up there that I will go through college. Being on earth is a pain. It’s basically torture for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what made you save me?” Nayeon started walking beside Tzuyu. They were on their way home. Tzuyu erased the memory of the girl before they left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You care for animals,” Tzuyu stopped walking and faced Nayeon. “Humans aren’t that bad. You’re not that bad,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make it sound like you’re leaving,” Nayeon felt a short pull on her chest. She continued walking. She wanted to continue living with Tzuyu, honestly. Nayeon felt safe around the girl. Without her knowing, Tzuyu was looking at her with sad eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can never hurt you,” the angel whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, the only change that happened was that Jeongyeon and Jihyo continued hanging out at the unit even with Tzuyu around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nay, where’s Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon asked as she entered the condo. “I was looking for her in school but she wasn’t there. Her prof told me that she skipped class.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Nayeon went out of the kitchen and placed the nachos on the table. “She wasn’t here earlier when I checked as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fear suddenly crept down Nayeon’s spine. She went inside Tzuyu’s room only to find a piece of paper on her table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will never intentionally hurt you, Nayeon. Thank you for showing me what it means to be human. Be careful always. ♥Tzuyu</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, Nayeon felt like her world stopped. But this time, no more angel hugged her. Instead, the same angel left her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Defeated, she went to find Jeongyeon, “What’s wrong, Nay? Why do you look gloomy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although Nayeon never told Jeongyeon and Jihyo about Tzuyu’s real identity, the two felt like Nayeon was attached to the girl. The girl wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon and then broke down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tzuyu left,” Jeong hugged her. “I told her not to leave. I should have known when she said those words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” her best friend continued to listen to the girl’s cries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Graduation day and Nayeon felt like everything that happened was just in a blink of an eye. It felt like she was just floating and that nothing was real. Ever since Tzuyu left, Nayeon started praying to God every day and night just so she could have some sign that all was going to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the ceremony, Nayeon was aimlessly walking around the city. She didn’t notice the red light when she crossed. All she heard was the loud horn coming from a truck. Nayeon, as always, closed her eyes. She didn’t want to leave yet. But if it was meant to be, then she might as well accept it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon waited and waited but no impact came in contact with her. She felt a familiar warmth around her waist and head. Nayeon slowly opened her eyes, “Haven’t I told you to be careful, Nayeon?” they were on air</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fireworks. It was all that she felt. “T-Tzuyu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, my last day as an angel and you still manage to force me to use my powers,” Tzuyu descended and placed Nayeon on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Last day? You’re dying?” Nayeon panicked and checked Tzuyu’s body. “Should I take you to the hospital?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu chuckled, “No. I made a bargain with the Man up there.” Tzuyu hid her wings and took a deep breath, “I asked to be human in exchange of protecting you for as long as we both shall live.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Nayeon looked up at the sky and asked, “You allowed her?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, He agreed. That’s one less naughty angel and one more safe human,” the angel (until today) laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean to say that we’re married in His eyes? Without my consent?” Nayeon tried to frown but a smile ghosted on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu tilted her head, “Do you not want me here? I can go up in heaven again. I’m sorry for overstepp-,” her words were cut when Nayeon hugged her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t leave. Don’t ever leave again,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu hugged her, “You’ve got a walking miracle, my favorite human.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>